One little boy
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Sherlock hated home. his father hated Sherlock basically when Sherlock was home
1. Chapter 1

One little boy.

By luvmyangelofmusic

I decided to write about his childhood, I believe that he was abused as a kid so here is my story enjoy.

This is rated T for violence Mr Holmes is a cruel man that truly hates Sherlock so if you have a weak stomach please don't read this

Chapter One

Sherlock had always been the _outcast _of the family, the black sheep, _and the freak_. A fact that his father never failed to make obvious out at any point that Sherlock was acting oddly or got a bad report from school.

Mycroft looked the other way; after all he had more important duties to attend to.

Only Mummy cared. Only Mummy loved Sherlock.

School was not much better; all the children were bloody stupid _it wasn't his fault! Just because they couldn't see what was right in front of them!_

"OI FREAK" Sherlock stopped walking as he turned to face the idiots behind him, they were all smirking as they lined up their target.

"What happened Sherlock?" Mycroft asked as he assessed his brother lying on the bathroom floor softly moaning as he treated his wounds. Mycroft never cared about him, he never treated him when the children at school beat him up, when Father hit him, no Mycroft only stood there he never cared.

_Dinner time._

Father was at the dinner table he looked Sherlock up and down he saw the injuries, he knew what had happened. "Sherlock come with me NOW" his father never beat him in front of Mummy, he knew that she would hate it; he hated upsetting Mummy they all did.

"Why did the children attack you Sherlock?"

Sherlock was silent if he said what his father knew he would get beaten.

"Did you insult them again Sherlock!"

Again Sherlock was silent.

His father rained down blows on Sherlock.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK CAN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL! CAN'T YOU JUST BE LIKE MYCROFT!"

All the while Mycroft never said a word at the dinner table. He knew what was happening to his little brother; it wasn't that he didn't love Sherlock he did. But he didn't know _how _to help his brother. Every attempt was met with hostility so Mycroft simply stopped trying what was the point?

"Mycroft how was school today?" Mummy asked, oblivious to what was happening to her youngest son.

"ARGH PLEASE, PLEASE STOP FATHER PLEASE!" Sherlock's screams rang through the home as their father hit him. Both Mycroft and Mummy were silent as they listened, Mycroft stood up to investigate normally Father and Sherlock were silent for Mummy's sake tonight was very different. What Mycroft saw would haunt him for the rest of his days, would result in Sherlock _never_ trusting him again Mycroft couldn't blame him.

Sherlock lay crumpled on the floor shaking and sobbing whilst their Father stood over him laughing he had his belt in his hand _that's not good _their Father had been drinking he was always twice as vicious when he was drunk, there were angry wounds all over Sherlock his back was bleeding through his shirt long deep cuts oozed through, his Father laughing was holding his lighter laughing always laughing. "Mycroft" his voice was weak and cracked with pain and sorrow Mycroft saw his baby brother trying to desperately get away from their father. "Please father no more PLEASE I'LL BE NORMAL PLEASE FATHER NO MORE!" his brother begged their father he simply laughed and hit him with his belt again. Mycroft could no longer take it he turned and left.

_Later Sherlock's room_

Sherlock had eventually crawled back to the dinner table. Mummy was still there but she never saw the wounds, the cuts, the bruises, and the welts. No Mummy ever saw it. After a brief dinner spent in painful silence as every movement caused him to wince and shudder Sherlock escaped to his room. His cuts and welts needed to be cleaned before they became infected, he cleaned them mechanically thinking of Mycroft. He did not care about Sherlock. He had stood there watching as his father beat him, he'd left Sherlock all alone when he needed him.

_Nobody cares why do I kid myself?_

_I don't need anyone._

_The end._


	2. Chapter 2

**One little boy **

**This was inspired by LuffyMara's ideas so round of applause enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter two**

_Dinner next night._

Sherlock hated his father, he figured it was a reasonable hate considering all factors, though he did not understand how his mother could still love his father he was cruel and vile! "Sherlock how was school today why do you have a bruise?" mother asked, she was the only one in the house who had truly _no _idea that her little Sherlock was bullied, was abused at home, that he was on cocaine to deal with everything in his life, that his brother hated him!

"Sherlock please come here a moment" Sherlock got up silently following his father praying that someone would come, someone would ring _anything! _ "Harold" _mother! _ She got up and followed them out, her slight frame making no sound over his father.

"YOU LITTLE **FREAK**"

He rained down bruises on Sherlock hitting specific areas that had not yet had a chance to heal; there were many welts on his back from his father's belt that now lay bleeding, "Sherlock!" mummy stood there watching her youngest son barely able to breath on account of broken ribs, and her husband beating her son with a belt, "What are you doing to my angel?"

_Okay cliffy sorry but this should make up for the delay enjoy! _


	3. Chapter 3

One little boy

Chapter 3

A/N _sorry for leaving this story I am going to try and update more regularly whilst also trying to do Year 11 so if I don't update that's why! Hope you enjoy!_

Harold Holmes froze as mummy stood in the hall frozen by the scene. Her dear sweet Sherlock was being beaten, beaten in her own home, by her own _husband!_ "Mummy" Sherlock called, he was not her arrogant confident son he was a little boy that needed protection that needed help. Harold stepped away from his youngest son silently headed out the front door slamming it in the process. Mummy knelt down to her son.

_Sherlock's room later…_

"ARGH!" he screamed before hastily muffling the sound biting his pillow as he treated himself his thoughts wandered to the stash beneath his bed. _Tonight_ he thought, tonight he would be free.

_Next day…_

"Sherlock get up time for school" Mycroft was hitting him with a pillow, "go away Mycroft I'm awake!" he heard his brother leave shutting the door behind him. Sherlock got up gingerly trying not to disturb his wounds as he made his way down for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

One little boy

Chapter 4

_Again here is an update for all you lucky people please be patient if I fall behind! Don't worry I haven't forgotten Blind!_

Mycroft was worried. It was a very specific person that currently held his worry his brother Sherlock Holmes. He had a sneaking suspicion for some time that Sherlock was using cocaine but without hard evidence there was nothing he could do to stop him. He had not seen his father for some time, after his mother caught him beating Sherlock, father had been absent from the home not that he was complaining.

Sherlock sat at the table eating breakfast already dressed and ready for school "hello" he mumbled as he moved with great care _father huh! _Thought Mycroft viscously his father did this _to his own son!_ Mummy was cheery (for Sherlock's sake) as she chatted about work and her friends; neither of her sons was paying her any attention.

_Goodbye Mother_

They both chorused as they left for school.

_At school_

_FREAK! FREAK!__** FREAK!**_ Sherlock ignored it all as he walked to his favourite tree in the school yard, "OI what ye doing?" _Hello what are you doing?_ Sherlock's mind corrected automatically he hated bad grammar. He must have spoken that aloud because next thing he knew he was face down in the mud with over bearing Neanderthals thumping him, he bit his lip hard enough to bleed to keep from crying out as they hit the only now healing wounds. Mycroft stood in the shadows and never helped his little brother Sherlock learnt never to ask for it.


	5. Chapter 5

One little Boy

Chapter 5

_This is going to go into more depth about Sherlock's drug habits it will feature these two songs Pocketful of Sunshine and Sober _

_Enjoy!_

Sherlock sat in his room. He was fingering his needle, his one true friend.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, _

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days_

_Take me away, a hiding place_

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, _

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow and I call it home_

_And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light_

_And nobody cries, there are only butterflies_

_The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky; I know I'll be all right_

He injected the needle, the drug coursed through his system he was free nobody could hurt him, everything would be okay. He did not hear the door open, he did not see Mycroft staring at him shocked, he did not hear the medics taking him away _there's a place that I go that nobody knows where the rivers flow and I call it home…_

_After rehab first meeting with lestrade this a few years later Sherlock has left home_

_Ah, the sun is blindin'_

_I stayed up again_

_Oh, I am findin'_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain inside, you're my protection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_'Cause I won't remember, save your breath_

_'Cause what's the use?_

_Ah, the night is callin'_

_And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"_

_But I, I am fallin'_

_And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain inside, you're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down_

_Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round_

_I'm lookin' for myself, sober_

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down_

_Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round_

_Lookin' for myself, sober_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad_

_'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry 'never again'_

_Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend_

The first time that Geoff Lestrade met Sherlock Holmes was a 20-year-old druggie. "Inspector you'd better come see this" Sergeant Donovan called him, with trepidation Lestrade entered the small flat that was the first time he ever saw Sherlock Holmes a scrawny young adult lying on the floor seizing from an obvious overdose "GET THE MEDICS!" _when it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad 'Til your trying to find the you that you once had I have myself cry never again broken down in agony, just tryin' to find a friend…_

_At hospital _

Sherlock woke to the irritating sound of multiple machines beeping he sat up looking around. "Whoa there son sit back down and calm down" Sherlock looked around to see Detective Inspector Lestrade.


	6. Chapter 6

One little Boy

By luvmyangelofmusic

Chapter 6

_Hey guys okay this is obviously leading from the previous chapter, this will go into Sherlock and Lestrade's relationship before he met John and how Sherlock got into the drugs. _

_Detective Inspector Lestrade. _Sherlock began to hyperventilate they were going to arrest him he was going to jail. "NO, NO, NO, I CAN'T GO TO JAIL I CAN'T GO TO JAIL PLEASE NO!" Lestrade watched as the young man in front of him panicking, "hey it's aright I'm not going to arrest you I want to help you what's your name?" Lestrade waited for the boy to calm enough so he could talk. "Sherlock Holmes"

"Do you have any family that need to be contacted Sherlock?" at this Sherlock looked up eyes suddenly furious. "No, no family" Lestrade was slightly taken aback by the sudden change in mood swings but he dismissed it. "Do you have a job Sherlock?"

"No nobody will hire me"

"Why?"

"Because I see things that they wish I wouldn't, because they can't lie to me" Lestrade was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're young only just risen to rank of Detective Inspector the badge is shiny and since nobody polishes badges you've only just received it. You live alone there's a slight spot of shaving cream behind your left ear so nobody to tell you that it's there you walk to work everyday there's dust and mud caked on the under soles of your shoes not recent mud but much over time now you're here that is the great mystery" Lestrade was dumbfounded. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I simply use deduction from what I see I deduce the necessary evidence something it seems your policemen are unable to do" Lestrade ignored the jibe. "Sherlock I want to help you"


	7. Chapter 7

One little Boy

Chapter 7

"You can't help me," Sherlock told Lestrade in a low voice. "Nobody will want a freak like me" Lestrade stared at this barely adult man in front of him, _nobody will want a freak like me…_"Do you really think of yourself like that?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because the evidence throughout my life confirms the theory"

Lestrade said nothing.

"Where do you live Sherlock?"

The young man didn't answer him.

"Where do you live?"

Sighing Sherlock looked up at Lestrade.

"Nowhere okay I'm homeless happy!" suddenly Sherlock was hostile "I'm a homeless drug addicted freak that nobody cares about and nobody cares about!" Sherlock suddenly fell back onto the bed his body was seizing, eyes were rolling back in his head. "Nurse! NURSE!" Lestrade called in alarm. Doctors and nurses suddenly appeared pushing Lestrade out into the foyer all he could do was wait.

_An hour later…_

"Are you the man who found him?" a weary doctor asked, "Yes I am Detective Inspector Lestrade" the doctor nodded,

"Mr Holmes suffered multiple seizures for now we have stabilised him for now but if you can give us any information about him it would be much appreciated"

"Well I didn't know him before now but I found him in an abandoned home seizing after a drug overdose it was cocaine"

"Thank you for your help you can go in now"

Lestrade followed the doctor in to see Sherlock he was white and clammy shaking and very weak. "Sherlock I care about you I want to help you" Lestrade whispered quietly just as he was once again shut out hearing machines bring Sherlock back to life.

_A/N sorry that this is short I will increase chapter size I promise if anyone has ideas do message me I love ideas and so does Sherlock :D _


	8. Chapter 8

One little Boy

Chapter 8

Lestrade watched Sherlock unconscious, _how could such an intelligent young man through his life away like that? When he had such talent?  
_

Sherlock woke groggily from sleep. Lestrade was there.

"Hello Sherlock"

"Your still here the couch is bad for your back you should go home and sleep"

"How?"

"Your back is slightly out and your neck is obviously sore, you also look very over tired as if you haven't slept properly ergo the couch"

"You're staying with me tonight!" Lestrade said with happiness at Sherlocks expression, which looked like a mixture between mortification and confusion. "Why do you want me to live with you?"

"Because your too brilliant to go to waste on drugs"

Sherlock was stunned into silence. _You're too brilliant to go to waste!_ The Inspector didn't think he was a freak! "Thank you"

_At Inspector Lestrade's_

"Welcome to my humble abode you can have the bed I'll kip on the couch"

Sherlock didn't say anything, just wandered over to the couch and sat down.

"Why are you doing this do you want something from me?"

Sherlock whispered in a resigned voice.

"Why do you think that I want something from you?"

"Because everyone always does."


	9. Chapter 9

One little Boy

A/N okay sorry that I have been neglecting this been busy with Blind

Chapter 9

Lestrade didn't believe Sherlock at first. "You think I want something from you? what could I possibly want from you?" Sherlock looked up at him his face riddled with sadness accumulated over the years.

"To tell them if their spouse is cheating, find things for them, and one...one...one" Sherlock started hyperventilating and panicking stammering, Lestrade looked at the held him as a father would to his frightened son. "Sh Sherlock it's okay what did they make you do?"

"They made me kill their daughter. It was her or they would torture me and kill me I HAD NO CHOICE YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!" Sherlock was hyperventilating again Lestrade simply cradled the panicking youth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lestrade held Sherlocks all too thin frame as the boy cried and screamed. Eventually he calmed enough to form a coherent sentence:

"It was a year ago..."

_Her name was Skye. She was very young, only about twelve I guess. I first met her parents John and Stacey Brown through my mother they were very close. Stacey and John seemed fascinated by my talent at the time it didn't alarm me until later. It was dark when they came to the house, they called for me. I went to the door and they're faces were wild and yet determined. _

_Before I could protest I was abducted from my front step. They put me in the boot of the car with a black sack over my head. I've never been more afraid then I was at that moment..._

Lestrade exhaled sharply this poor, poor boy. Sherlock was gasping again, Lestrade repeated the holding whispering that it wasn't his fault. Sherlock finally took a deep breath and continued.

_When the car stopped, they opened the boot and pulled me out still with the black sack, I was marched through a hallway. I cannot tell you what it looked like. _

Sherlock suddenly froze.

"I can't tell you the rest please Lestrade leave me alone!" Lestrade took the hint and backed away warily from Sherlock who wrapped himself in blanket obscuring him from view. Lestrade sat heavily into a chair where he remained all night.


	11. Chapter 11

One little boy

A/N hey guys thanks for sticking with this :D and Sherlock. This will get pretty dark and it has to before Sherlock can heal.

Chapter 11

Sherlock woke early the next morning. This was not his usual sleeping spot. "Morning Sherlock" Sherlock turned to see Detective Inspector Lestrade walking back from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of coffee. "How are you?"

"Feel like crap how much did I say last night?" Lestrade hesitated, then sighed. "You started telling me about Skye" Sherlock stiffened but nodded _"Well we came to the house and I was pulled out of the boot of the car and led inside. They didn't pull off the black sack over my head I was led down a long hallway I was pulled into a room and the sack was removed. There was Skye, she was so small with brown hair and wide eyes. Her parents had tied her up and gagged her she was terrified but stayed silent. "Kill her or we'll blow your brains out!" _

_"No"_

_they grabbed me and forced me too my knees. _Sherlock rolled up his shirt, there were all sorts of marks on his arms, crisscrossing whip marks and small interlaced burns "Oh God Sherlock" Lestrade gasped. _I still didn't do it they got impatient and drew out a knife_

_"Do it or you'll join her"_

_"NO!"_

_they forced the knife into my hand and put a gun to my temple. _

_"Now"_

_I heard the gun cocked and knew they were serious. I looked at Skye, she was no longer scared but determined she blinked at me yes in morse code I killed her. _

Sherlock was was in shock. "What did you do with the body?"

"Buried it in the yard under the bushes"

"The parents?"

"They shot themselves after" Sherlock looked truly miserable "Your going to arrest me aren't you?" Lestrade was conflicted he had to bound by the law to arrest Sherlock. "No, no I'm not going to arrest you Sherlock I can't in all good moral consciousness arrest you" Sherlock looked confused "you won't arrest me?" Lestrade smiled at him."Thank you for telling me now relax Sherlock" Sherlock smiled. "I'll be out of your flat tomorrow" Lestrade was shocked. "What?"

"I'll leave tomorrow I'm sorry for inconveniencing you in this way"

Lestrade shook his head. "No you'll stay with me"

"I am not a charity case!"

"you think I am doing this out of charity?"

"Oh course your doing this for charity"

"Do you trust anyone?"

Sherlocks silence told Lestrade everything.

"Have you studied forensics or any form of science?"

"I majored in forensic science" Lestrade looked momentarily surprised but recovered himself. "Why did you never pursue it?"

"No one would hire me" Lestrade didn't find that hard to believe.

"Your wondering whether I have always been this way or if some trauma made me this bitter and mistrustful" Lestrade had the good graces to look sheepish. Sherlock's shirt had slightly ridden up, enough that Lestrade could see a word carved into his back. _FREAK_

"Did your father do that too you?" Sherlocks eyes were suddenly fierce. "What do you mean my father do what?" then comprehension dawned.

"How old were you?"

"Twelve"

"Twelve your father scarred you at twelve?"

"I had just told my fathers business partners his wife was cheating on him. father found me hiding" Lestrade looked at him. "Did you ever press charges?"

"no"

"why not?"

"He was and still is my father and I couldn't hurt Mummy that way"

"Did she ever know?"

"She didn't really know she caught him hitting me but no she never really knew"

"Is he still alive?" Sherlock nodded, Lestrade looked at the clock. "Oh shit sorry Sherlock I have to go to work" Sherlock didn't look surprised, Lestrade looked at him, "Promise me you won't run I really want to help you" Sherlock nodded.

Lestrade walked out the door praying he would stay.


	12. Chapter 12

One little boy

A/N thanks to everyone who reviews this, this chapter is going to be a look as to why his father hates him so much enjoy!

Chapter 11

Sherlock sat in Lestrade's flat. He hadn't intended to but he fell asleep on the couch.

_It had all started when Sherlock was ten. That was when weird things started happening, Sherlock could see things that nobody else could see. "Daddy why do you smell of parisian perfume?" he had asked innocently. That was when the beatings started that was when Sherlock called him Father._

_After that Sherlock tried he really did to keep his mouth shut but sometimes things slipped out._

_He was twelve. _

_"Mr Thompson is your wife away for long?"_

_His fathers business partner looked up confused. "What do you mean boy?"_

_"Your cologne I can smell it on Miss Rosie Paul in the corner"_

_That night was the worst yet. He had run and hid as he father found him in the wardrobe. He pulled Sherlock and grabbed his hunting knife, he ripped Sherlocks top off and forced his face into the concrete. "So you'll never forget what you are and maybe think twice before you open your mouth" _

_FREAK _

Sherlock woke with a start. Lestrade looked up over his book. "You okay Sherlock?" The young boy looked at Lestrade, "Yes fine" Lestrade looked knowingly at him "Sherlock your not fine"

"Yes I am now do you want me to stay or not?"

"Please stay"

"Then don't keep questioning me!"

"Fine"

They settled into silence.


	13. Chapter 13

One little Boy

Chapter 13

Lestrade sat with Sherlock in silence. He didn't know what to say to this boy,nothing in his training or police work prepared him for this strange boy who had seen things and done things that nobody should ever have to do or see. But how was Lestrade to help him? He was not a therapist and something told him Sherlock would kill him should he ever suggest it, _could take him with me _he thought, but what would they say at Scotland Yard if he told them what Sherlock had done would they arrest him? _he can't go to prison he will break, here he has a chance to heal in prison he will shatter._Lestrade knew that his most important task was to protect Sherlock Holmes. His phone buzzed, he looked at the message:

**DI Lestrade relinquish Sherlock Holmes within 24 hours to avoid persecution.**

Lestrade stared at the message he froze. Someone wanted Sherlock and by the look of the message wanted to hurt him. He sent a reply:

**Over my dead body**

**Lestrade**

the reply came within seconds

**If you wish.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I AM SOOOO SORRY I WOULD HAVE UPDATED BUT A LITTLE THING CALLED YR 11 GOT IN THE WAY HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT!

One little Boy

Chapter 14

Lestrade was bothered by the text message. Whoever it was clearly had power and influence and they wanted Sherlock. He had slept out in the living room on the floor by the couch that Sherlock had crashed onto after his emotional breakdown. _What__am__I__going__to__do__with__you?__Your__extraordinary__and__brilliant__and__stupid.__God__help__me._ He heard a groan, Sherlock was waking up.

"Morning" Lestrade said in an attempted cheery voice.

"Bite me" Sherlock grumbled turning over.

"I have to go to work today, but I'll come home if you need to, just call my mobile and I'll be here" Sherlock rolled his eyes and ignored him. Lestrade huffed and got up to make breakfast and have a shower. An hour later he was off to Scotland Yard. Sherlock was mindlessly flicking through channels when he spied something partially hiding under the pillow that Lestrade had used to sleep on.

_his__mobile._Adrenaline surged through his veins as he gazed at it. Curiosity warred with a burning desire to do right and make Lestrade proud of him, he wasn't sure _why_but he had a burning need to make Lestrade proud of him for once. Eventually though curiosity won out and he quickly snatched up the phone. He went through his messages:

_Scotland__Yard__10_ he passed over those they were dull.

_Personal__2_now these were interesting.

_Mike Stamford _

_Hey Greg wanna get a drink? Meet me pub 4 beers : ) _

_98475632_

_DI Lestrade relinquish Sherlock Holmes within 24 hours to avoid persecution._

_**over my dead body **_

_**Lestrade **_

_If you wish _

Sherlocks blood froze. He knew that phone number. His heart beat accelerated, he had promised himself that he would **never**go back to that place. **Never**see that man again in his lifetime.

There was only one thing for it.

He had to run.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Okay yeah sorry bout the editing problems in the last chapter, I had a formatting problems in the last chapter hopefully they are all resolved enjoy and REVIEW

Chapter 15

Lestrade returned to his home, closing the door and dropping his coat on a chair and keys on the table, he looked was wrong.

"Sherlock?"

There was no answer.

"Sherlock" he tried again more loudly, still no answer. Feeling puzzled he strode over to the couch that Sherlock had been occupying recently. It was empty. All of Sherlocks possessions were gone and his phone was lying open on the table. The mysterious text message lay open. Sherlock must have gone through his phone, Lestrade saw a piece of paper it was wedge under a book he pulled it out and read:

_Lestrade, by the time your reading this I am gone. I know your wondering what you did wrong and why I left so let me tell you, you did nothing wrong and am not reason I left. You're the first person to ever give a damn about me. But I have to run, you might find me again I do not know but I do know that I cannot stay at your flat any longer whilst HE knows that I am here._

_Again I am sorry _

_SH_

Lestrade was frozen with shock. _Who_was Sherlock referring to and why did he run? Lestrade knew he had to find Sherlock before someone else did.


	16. Chapter 16

One little boy

A/N

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS SO LONG! STUFF GOT IN THE WAY, OTHER STORIES, YEAH NO EXCUSE BUT I AM BACK HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENCE

SORRY!

Chapter 16

Sherlock was looking around carefully down the street. Every black car that passed him he jumped into the shadows or ducked into a shop. He knew this was bordering on extreme paranoia, that this behaviour wasn't healthy. _He'll find you…he'll find you…_that near constant voice in his head repeating his greatest fear again and again.

*LESTRADE *

Lestrade was looking frantically all over London for Sherlock. He could only do this on his days off and didn't have the luxury of pulling people off cases to look for him, as this was not an official missing persons case. Lestrade had asked various homeless people and followed up on several leads but nothing. Sherlock didn't want to be found.

*SHERLOCK *

Sherlock had finally succumbed to sleep in a dark alley behind a pizza shop. He was hiding behind a dumpster that was overflowing with black rubbish bags.

Suddenly he was shaken awake by rough hands grabbing and pulling him up.

"Hello Sherley it's been a while"

Sherlock's blood went cold. He hadn't heard that voice since he was a small child.

"No, please, no let me go!"

*Lestrade *

Lestrade heard a familiar voice.

"No, please, no let me go!" _Sherlock _Lestrade tore up the street towards the sound. Sherlock was being dragged into a black Jaguar, Lestrade was full out sprinting to catch the car but he was to late it was speeding away up the street.

A/N I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON SORRY!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I have been busy so here is another chapter :D thanks!

Oh I should probably say this is a chapter with triggering topics and quite nasty if you can't handle it then don't read ok enjoy!

One little boy

Chapter 17

Sherlock stared wide eyed as the car drove away. His father looked at him with a strange and scary look in his eyes.

"Hello Sherley" Sherlock shivered, he had never wished to hear that voice again. The car pulled up at an abandoned warehouse. grabbed Sherlock and pulled him bodily from the car marching him forcefully to the warehouse door. The door was open and Sherlock was thrown onto the hard concrete floor. He stared around the dark warehouse, around him were several people staring at him.

"Eh Harold whats this?" One of the figures called as he kicked Sherlock grinning.

"Its the new toy!" Sherlock started to hyperventilate, as the figures surrounded him. Hands started to grab at him,

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sherlock was held down as the men started to undress Sherlock.

*Lestrade*

He had followed the car as much as he could. It had pulled up at an abandoned warehouse. Lestrade warily stepped out watching for anyone around there was a door that was ajar Lestrade stepped in and saw a group of men laughing yelling as they surrounded a figure on the ground.

"Sherlock!" the men scattered revealing Sherlock crumpled on the ground. Lestrade ran to his side crouching beside him. Sherlock was badly bruised and crying silently. His clothes were torn but still covered him _thank god _Lestrade muttered as he turned around, Harold Holmes was staring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"I am Gregory Lestrade from Scotland Yard who are you?"

"Harold Holmes" Lestrade was silent.

_Sherlocks father._


End file.
